The Capital's Underworld/Preponderance of Evidence
Dravin quietly walks up behind Tokoga as he lounges in the Jedi hot tub. "Evening Senator, I've got good news for you," hs says, rather abruptly, "I've got all the evidence you need to put Nass away for a long time...." By the tone of his voice, Dravin would seam rather pleased with him-self. After all it is not every day that one gets to kill a senator and put a crime boss behind bars. Dravin pulls a data pad, as well as a cred-stick out of a pocket in his flight suit. "I hope that the assassination was not too rough on you," he adds with a pleased tone. Truth be told, the Mon Calamari had been half-asleep sitting in the warm water, but Dravin's words are more than enough to rouse him from that. "That's wonderful, Dravin." Grinning wryly, he takes the credit chip and turns it over in his hands a few times thoughtfully. "I think Nass has just made his last mistake." I hope this information helps Senator," he states. "I've personaly been able to track the hit order back to Nass as the one who ordered it. As well as tracked the payment back to him, as he is the one who personaly payed my for the hit on you," he adds, "If nessisary, I can and will testify in his trial." "I've no doubt it will." Tokoga takes a look at the datapad and thumbs through the information it contains. "You've seem to have quite a knack for this sort of thing," he adds with a little bit of a grin, which goes away after a moment as he gets more serious. "I wouldn't say that so readily -- even once he's imprisoned, I'm sure that Nass can still put out a bounty on someone. Though, I suppose that doesn't really matter; once he realizes I remain quite firmly among the living, it wouldn't be a large feat of deduction to realize that you were involved." Dravin nods at the compliment from the senator, as well as the warning about Nass geting revenge. "I appreciate your concern for my safety. However, if I was worried about that then I would not have vollitiered for this job, Sir," he says in a sincer tone, "Besides I have a ton of security of my own that he would have to get through first." "That's probably true," Tokoga grins again, setting the datapad off to the side. "In any case, I'm completely in your debt. If there's anything at all that I can ever do to help, just let me know. " I appreciate the offer, Senator," he says with a greatful tone, "but I would not want you to comprimize your-self. I admire your conviction and dedication to doing what you think is right." Dravin knows how the Senator does not approve of private scecurity companies like his, exspecialy sence Nass used one as a front for his criminal activities. The Mon Calamari chuckles. "I was thinking something more benign that wouldn't make me stay up at night worrying about its implications." His attention turns back to the credit chip off to the side, and he resumes looking at it thoughtfully, wondering what illegal activities garnered what it contains. In an attempt to show his own integrity, he says, "If you are contemplating, letting me keep the money? With respect I must decline, because I simply could not in all honesty accept money that was made illegally. You see, I too have convictions, and a good moral center. I hope someday, you will understand that people like me could be a benefit to Ord Mantell." He looks the Senator in the eyes as he adds, "Untill then, I will continue to do what I can to truly help people out." "I think you misunderstand me, my dear Verpine. You and Nass are _entirely_ different. There's quite a thick line between private security companies and what he does. Your own enterprise doesn't bother me in the least--its utility, on the other hand, its necessity, is a necessary evil in modern culture. You provide a needed service. Nass is nothing less than a parasite, a leech sucking the lifeblood out of this city and this planet." Dravin nods once again at the Senators comment. "I apologize for misunderstanding you, Senator," he says in a sincer tone. "I trust then, that it might be posible for us to work together in the future. As far as repayment, I need none. Having a chance to do the right thing is reward in and of it-self." "Then it is my turn to admire you for your convictions," Tokoga answers, then stays silent for a few moments before moving on. "Tell me, did you see him personally, or was he too busy celebrating to be bothered with paying for my demise?" Dravin looks the senator in the eyes as he says, "Nass paid me him-self. Which I take as a good sign that he belived the assassination attampt. If he did not belive it, I dont think he would have risked meeting me." Dravin lets the knowledge that Nass was fooled sink in for a moment. "Honestly, I think that Nass, while deffinatly dangerous, is more or less just bravado. I mean he was useing a petty thug for a body guard, who over acted the roll, if you know what I mean," he adds. "Certainly," the Mon Calamari nods. "Nass is ... a unique man. Thankfully. A dangerous combination of sociopathy, narcissism and business acumen, if I may say so myself. Without his organization, though, he's nothing, and if the Incorporation of Crime Act gets passed by the Senate, then it'll be totally dismantled, and he'll just be a useless figurehead. A relic." After considering the Senators words for a bit Dravin replys, "I truely hope that you are sucsessful in you endevors. In the mean time, I must be going. I need to upgrade my security measures around my business, just to be on the safe side." There is a slight hint odf a jest in his tone, but other-wise he seams serious. "If you will exscuse me, Sir," he adds, waiting to be dismissed... "By all means. Don't let me keep you...and good luck." The Mon Calamari offers a genuine smile to the Verpine before he leaves." "Thank you," he says, just before he turns to head out. With any luck, this whole mess will just blow over...